


One of Those Days...Again

by Sinfully_Lustful_Darling



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling/pseuds/Sinfully_Lustful_Darling
Summary: It’s been one of those days, again.





	One of Those Days...Again

**Author's Note:**

> Photos 1, 3 and 4 from this photoshoot go along with this story in that order. https://www.wmagazine.com/gallery/tom-hiddleston-photo-shoot-taylor-swift-james-bond-night-manager/all

We had another fight…again.

I am getting so tired of fighting with him, it’s not our normal thing…but the stress of him being gone and me not being able to accompany him has been dragging on me as of late.

This time it was about going to Australia to film Thor 3. I want to spend the whole time there with him, but whenever I do that my Mother calls and whines because she doesn’t get to see me anymore. She knows how life is with Tom but she cannot seem to comprehend what it entails. Then I have to leave and go back to London to placate her and maybe do a few things with his Mom and Emma before I attempt to fly back, but by that time he is usually home or jetting off somewhere else.

I was pacing around the flat, trying not to trip over the cat and dog who were currently chasing each other around my legs, all the while talking to Tom on the phone.

“Your Mum just needs to remember you cannot be at her beck and call all the time. My Mum learned that when I started acting.”

“Yes, well, you know how close we are and lord knows I try to spend as much time with her otherwise. But when that time is right is when you are home and I want to spend that time with you before you fly off to God knows where.”

“Bring her with us?”

“She will bitch because she can’t leave the fucking dog for that long.” I heard him sigh.

“Well, once you figure things out, then you can let me in on it.” I heard a click and the line went dead. Did that fuckhead just hang up on me?! I quickly hit the message icon and my fingers flew across the keyboard.

M: Did you just fucking hang up on me?!

T: Maybe.

M: What the bloody hell for?!

T: I was done talking to you about this.

M: Are you fucking kidding me right now, Hiddleston?

T: No, I’m not kidding. You figure everything out and then let me know. End of story. I have to turn off my phone because I have an interview in 5 minutes, I will talk to you later.

M: Fine.

T: I love you.

M: Don’t even try that maneuver, sweetening me up is not going to fix it this time.

T: Whatever. Bye.

All I have to say is thank god for durable phone cases as mine flew across the room and slammed into the wall. I went and picked it up when our home phone rang…it was my mother.

“Hello.”

“Hi, honey, how are you?”

“Don’t ask.”

“I just did. Are you going to Australia with Tom? I hope you aren’t because I will miss you.”

“Mom. I am 36 years old. I see you more than I see Tom sometimes and this will be a good time for him and I to be together when he’s not filming. You can get along without seeing me in the flesh for 3 months. I can call and I can teach you how to use Skype so you can see me everyday if you want.”

“I don’t know how to do that stuff and I would just screw it up.”

“Jesus Christ.” I muttered under my breath. “You’re not making this any easier for me Mom and Tom is not happy either and you know how rare that is, we had another fight just now. That’s like the fourth one in a couple weeks.”

“Maybe you should leave him and come back home with me.”

“ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY?! I AM NOT LEAVING HIM!”

“Sorry, you know how it is, just me and the dog. You’re all I have.”

“I know, Mom, but seriously, you could spend time with Diana, she would love to have some company. Then you two could talk about us and swap embarrassing stories all day.”

“I don’t know…”

“Mother…don’t do this to me. I love Tom and I will support him in any way I can…I’m going to Australia with him.”

“That’s fine, honey. Just leave me here by myself.”

“I’m done with this conversation. I love you.” I heard silence on the other end. “Mom?”

“I love you too, bye.” Another phone slamming in my ear. Jesus Christ is it not my day?

I sent a text message back to Tom telling him I was going with him no matter what and that my mother would get over it, even though I pissed her off. I looked around the flat and decided that I was going to pamper myself. I called and made an appointment at the spa to get my nails done and a massage, both of which were heavenly when I saw a new message from Tom on my phone.

T: Meet me at the Rosewood Hotel, 4pm. There will be a key card waiting at the desk for you.

I replied, went home to make sure the cat and dog were alright and to pack an overnight bag. I took a cab over to the hotel and approached the front desk.

“Ah, good afternoon, Mrs. Hiddleston. Here is your key card.”

“Thank you.” I took the nearest elevator and made my way up to the Garden House Suite. I opened the door and walked inside the foyer. “Tom?”

“In here, darling.” I walked in and stopped dead when I saw him sitting there.

“You look comfortable, but your face says otherwise. What’s wrong?”

“I just hate when we get in arguments.”

“Me too.”

“Let’s go out on the terrace and have dinner, shall we?” He stood up and walked over to me, wrapping his arm around my waist as he led me outside.

“It’s beautiful.” The table had two long stemmed candles burning, a vase of red roses in the middle, dinner was waiting to be served along with wine. He pulled out my chair for me, poured my wine and then sat down beside me.

“I’m glad you like it.” He leaned over and brushed his lips lightly over mine.

We were mostly silent throughout dinner, except to talk about the quality of the food and the breathtaking view. After dessert, I excused myself to freshen up in the bathroom. I walked into the den and found him still dressed, but definitely more comfortable. I felt my breath hitch with the look he was giving me.

“Are you trying to kill me with that look and that shirt unbuttoned?”

“Maybe.” He smirked. “Want to come sit on my lap?”

“I’ll think about it.” I grinned as we sat and watched TV, my head resting on his chest while he played with my hair.

“I’m sorry I was aggravated with you earlier, I was just trying to get to the interview on time and your Mum was making me want to pull the rest of my hair out.”

“I know…and I’m sorry too. I don’t know why she has to be so aggravating.” I felt him try to move me off of him. “What are you doing?”

“Get up, close your eyes and I will call you when I am ready.”

“Oh-kay.” I sat up, closed my eyes and waited to see what Tom was doing. He was rustling stuff around and chuckling to himself. I shook my head and smiled.

“I’m ready, love. Come on in.” I walked into the bedroom and immediately said what came into my mind.

“Hello, Mr. Bond.”

“Shush up with that Bond rot and get over here.”

I walked over to him and crawled onto the bed, straddling his lap and dragging my center across his hardening cock.

“You’re wearing way to many clothes, my dear.”

“Then take them off.”

We smiled at each other as we kissed, his hands going up my shirt and sliding it over my head. One hand straying to unfasten and remove my bra while the other caught one of my breasts, tweaking my nipple. I moaned into another kiss as he started sucking on my earlobe and kissing down my neck, leaving small bite marks as I heard him let out a low growl.

“You’re not wearing any panties underneath that skirt? God that is so hot.”

“Only for you.” He cupped my ass in his hands, squeezing it as he bit down on my shoulder, making me moan loudly.

I felt the cool air of the room hit my ass when the skirt was slid down and onto the floor. I heard a chuckle when the tip of his cock poke my folds.

“Did you just poke me?”

“Mhmmmm.” I playfully slapped his arm as he moved us up further on the bed, his other arm wrapped around my waist holding me in place against his body. He rolled so I was laying on the bed as he casually moved my arms up to the headboard and I heard a quiet click…handcuffs…shit. “You, my love are all mine to do with whatever I please, understood?”

“Yes, Sir.” I purred as he kissed across my breasts and down my stomach until he reached my inner thighs. His tongue drew light circles then I felt his teeth sink in, making me clench my legs and sigh in pleasure.

“That’s my girl.” He deliberately avoided where I desperately wanted his tongue. I locked eyes with him and saw him smirk as I felt it slide over my folds and roll around my clit. I pulled against the cuffs as my back arched, my thighs squeezing against his head causing him to chuckle and bury two fingers inside me. He growled as he curled his fingers, sliding up my body to nip my earlobe as he continued to tease and torture me. “I want you to cum all over my hand.” I felt his thumb circle my clit, rolling and pressing on it as he bit down on my shoulder causing my walls to contract and triggering my orgasm.

As I was coming down from my orgasmic high, I watched as he removed his fingers and licked each one clean, moaning at the taste. I felt an aftershock just listening to that sound emanate from his chest. I opened my eyes and saw him staring at me, smiling widely before leaning down to gently kiss me.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” I felt the handcuffs release while he slid deep inside me then wrapped me in his arms. We started out slow, moving in sync then I let him take over as he rolled his hips, his cock hitting my g-spot and then hitting deep enough to tap my cervix. I kissed his neck and chest, licking his collarbone and nipping lightly as he quietly moaned in my ear. I took in a deep breath as I wrapped my legs around his waist. “Fuck me…hard.”

“My pleasure.” He smirked. I grabbed onto the headboard as he gripped my hips and started slamming into me hard enough the bed started moving and squeaking.

“Fuck, Tom…that’s it…right there…oh god.” I closed my eyes and started meeting him thrust for thrust until I felt that familiar tug in my stomach. “I’m close.” I felt him slow down until he was barely moving. He pulled out until just the tip was inside and he rubbed it lightly to build me up.

“You ready?” I nodded as I felt him shift his hips and slam himself in as deep as possible to trigger another orgasm.

“FUCK!!!!!!” I felt my back arch and my walls clench around his cock as he came.

As we untangled our limbs and laid next to one another, panting and covered in sweat I turned and looked over at him. Once again he was smiling from ear to ear while his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath.

“We need to argue more.”

“WHAT?! WHY?!”

“If this is how we make up, I’m all for it.”

“Thomas William…you motherfucker.” I slapped his arm as he started laughing.

“You love me and you know it.”

“Yeah…I guess I do.”


End file.
